Lily and James, together at last
by Serena Serenity
Summary: The story of how Lily and James got together, my first attempt at romance Read to find out more then review :-)


A/N: This story might take a little bit of explaining. Ok, read this unless you want to get confused. The whole competition thing is an outtake up Science Olympiad put into witch/wizard terms. The only one I didn't change was Pentathlon, 5 events, broom racing, tossing things ect. Broom Buggy is Battery Buggy. It is a Broom that has to go a certain distance then stop. Broom Race is actually Balloon Race where you put weight on the end of a small broom, point it towards the ceiling and try to make it go up slowly. Potion Rocks is Rocks and Minerals and you just have to identify them and tell what potions they are in. Potion Crime Busters (Science Crime Busters) is where you have to identify Potions to solve a crime. Magical Feathered Frenzy in Feathered Frenzy, I was getting annoyed by that time, and it is just identify birds and knowing stuff about them, harder than it sounds, Star Gazers is Reach for the Stars and identifying stars. And Herbology Process Lab is Life Process Lab and you just need to know stuff about plants, I really don't know. I think that is what it is. Oh yes, the final part. This story might seem really out of character and it might be, cause I didn't write it for them. This is the story of the Fugett Science Olympiad trip, centered around my b/f and I. I hope you like it and if you have any more questions go to www.soinc.org for stuff on the competition or e-mail me at notechic@yahoo.com or if u have aim, then im me at princessa0413. That is all I think.

Disclaimer: I only own Lily's actions, cause she is a take off on me, and the few character's names I made up, not their actions though.

****

Lily and James, together at last

"Let's get on the bus now. We don't want it to be late again." James yelled.

"That was fun though." Sirius remarked.

"You also got in a lot of trouble."

"Lighten up Lily."

"Lily, do u want to sit next to me?" James asked. 'Why did I ask her that? She doesn't want to sit next to me. I like her but there is no way she likes me.'

'Oh my word, did he just ask me to sit next to him? He just doesn't want to sit next to Peter because Sirius and Remus are sitting next to each other.' "Sure."

"Let me help you with you bag."

"Thanks. I have the book that you lent me. It is pretty good."

"I thought that you would like it." James replied

"Is everybody here? Let's take roll. We don't want any repeats of last year." Hogwarts was going on a trip to the magic contest. They were one of the winners for their region so they got to go to the competition for all of Europe. The bad part was that they had to share a bus with another school, Alcazar, because there weren't enough long distance buses for all of the schools. 

"James!"

"Here."

"Sirius!"

"President." Everybody laughed. "I mean present."

Professor White went on to take roll and everybody was there. They went to Alcazar to pick up the other school. They went thru the same process there. Then there were off. On the way there, is was about a 3 hours flight, the bus flew, and for most of the trip Lily and James talked to each other, both liking each other, and thinking that the other only liked them as a friend. They talked about what events they were going to do, and about school.

"We are almost at our hotel. When we get there you will take you bags and find you room. You can go to each other's room but you have to be back in you room by 11:00. Please wait for a minute while I go get our keys."

They all got their keys and headed up to their rooms. "What room are you?" Lily asked.

"237, you?"

"231"

"I'll come over and see you. Who else is in you room?"

"Molly, Clara, and Nadia."

"Sirius and I got split up. I'm stuck with Peter and one other person."

"That stinks."

"I will come and visit you. I will have somebody to talk to then."

***

"Lets go to bed now. I'm really tired." Molly said.

"Okay, goodnight." Lily said.

"Goodnight Molly, Clara, and Lily."

"'Night" Clara said sleepily.

"Goodnight." Molly said then everybody went to sleep

Everybody started to fall asleep. They were all lying there when the phone rang. All four girls screamed then started to laugh. Clara picked up the phone. "Who is this? Molly it is for you. It's James."

Molly and James started to talk. James told Molly whom he liked and Lily wondered who it was. 'I'll just ask him tomorrow. He usually tells me.'

After that Molly went to sleep. Lily, Clara, and Nadia talked.

"Vat? Vat is that?" Nadia said in a heavy accent.

"We should prank call Sirius." Clara said.

"Good idea! Nadia, you can call them." Lily exclaimed.

"I think their room is 235." Clara told them

" I'm not ready yet though. I need to practice."

"Ok, what you should say is something like is this room something or other." Clara remarked.

"You know what you should do Nadia, ask if the is room adean deva adean. That is Russian for 1 2 1. They will have no clue what you are saying."

"You can speak Russian?" Nadia asked Lily.

"Yeah, it is a long story though."

"You should call them. Can you say anything?" Clara asked.

"I can ask if somebody is home. I know a few things. Not many whole sentences."

"That is fine." Nadia said. "You know, I think Ralph speaks Chinese."

Clara said, "And doesn't Rob speak some other language? This is going to be funny. Are you ready?"

"I think so." Clara put in their hotel number.

Sirius picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Es Ekatrina dome?"

"Huh?"

"Es Ekatrina dome?" Lily repeated

Sirius handed the phone to Ralph. "Hello?"

"Es Ekatrina dome?"

Ralph said something in Chinese back.

"Shtoe?"

Ralph handed the phone to Rob and Rob said something.

"Esvenechya, das vandanya." Lily started to hung up and then the whole room, besides Molly, who was asleep started to laugh.

"What did you say?" Clara said giggling.

"'Es Ekatrina dome' means 'Is Ekatrina', or Katya, in the English version, 'home.' 'Shtoe' means 'what.' 'Esvenechya, das vandanya' means 'sorry' I think it does anyway, and if it doesn't they don't know that, and then 'goodbye.' Ralph and Rob spoke to me in some other language. I have no clue what they said. Probably 'hello' or 'what'."  


"That was fun." Nadia said, calming down. "We should go to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lily said.

"'Night" Clara said sleepily

***

"Molly, it is time to get up now. It is 4 already." Lily said groggily.

"It is? The alarm didn't go off yet."

"I woke up and looked at the clock." Just then, Molly's alarm went off and she went to go take her shower. Clara started to get up as she was taking her shower next. Nadia and Lily took their showers last night. The group of friends got ready for school in less time then they thought.

"Lily, what time do we need to be at the bus?" Asked Nadia.

"6:45. We got up too early didn't we."

"Clara is still half asleep though, aren't you Clara."

"What? Yeah. Do you hear something in the other room?"

"It sounds like an alarm clock. Can't they turn it off?"

"Nadia, I'm sure that they can."

"Well then, Lily, why don't they."

"I don't know. Do you think we should call them?" Nadia asked.

"Let's see if they turn it off by themselves." Clara said calmly

Molly interrupted them. "Do you think it is too early to call Sirius?"

"Nah," Clara said. "If we are all ready then they should be all up, and if they aren't, they will be now."

***

"Is everybody ready for today?" Professor White asked, over cheerful. The answer for her question was an over hyper yes from Sirius, even for him, and everybody else nodding.

Lily and James sat next to each other again, talking about their events.

"So, Lily, what events do you have today?"

"I have five events. I'm going to be so swamped. First I have Magical Feathered Frenzy with Nadia. Then I have Potion Crime Busters with Sirius, can't wait for that." She said sarcastically. "Then I have Potion Rocks, I have no clue about anything with that. I was put in it at the last moment. Then we have Broom Race together. My last event is Broom Buggy. What events do you have."

"I have nothing near the amount that you have. I have a free time slot, then I have Star Gazers. Right after that is Herbology Process Lab. Then Broom Race with you."

"That is cool."

"My grandparents are coming to see us do Broom Race. Do you know if you can watch that?"

"Yeah, as long as they don't come in the middle and blow the Broom off course."

"After that we can have lunch with them. Do you have a free time slot after that?"

"I can, I can do Broom Buggy either of the last two time slots. Even in I didn't, Broom Race doesn't take very long, so I was going to eat lunch then anyway."

"That's cool. What event do you think you'll do good in?"

"I don't know. I might do good in Potion Rocks, if Alexia does good. She has done it for a while but I have no clue what I'm doing. I don't know what other ones. I might do good in Broom Buggy, but it depends on if it goes straight. What events do you hope to win a medal in?"

"Nadia and I are really prepared for Star Gazers. I think we have a chance at that. The others, I'm not sure about them. If we get any medals I will be very happy."

"Yeah, at Regional we only won three medals."

James replied "And you won two of them."

"I don't know how Sirius and I won a medal. We guess at everything! I even lost the list of all the things we needed to know. And we could win a medal in Broom Race. Depends on how fast our broom goes up."

Professor White stood up and got everybody's attention. "We are almost there. We will have to get all of our stuff out of the bus. You will not be able to come back to it later. Leave your wands here. There are Muggles nearby so we can't alarm them too much. All of you get ready now."

"Ready?" James asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you?"

"I hope so."

The day went my without any problems, unless you count Lily and Sirius guessing on every question for Potion Crime Busters. Then it was time for Broom Race.

***

"Hey James."

"Hey Lily."

"Should we go in now?"

"No, I had to sign up for a time. We have to go in at 12:30. Anyway, we have to wait for my grandparents and aunt."

Lily and James waited for his grandparents and aunt for half an hour. During that time they talked to each other. A little before 12:30 they decided to go into the room.

"Is everybody here?" a woman asked. She got several yes's in response. "Lets go in then."

Lily and James walked into the room. James looked around and waved to somebody. "Who is that?"

"Those are my grandparents. They must have been in here the whole time."

"Lets get started."

Lily started the event while James checked her work.

"What am I here for?"

"To check my work. I know how to do this." This was Lily's 3rd time doing the event, while it was James's first so he had to idea what to do.

After about 15 minutes they were done. They took their broom with the weight on it to the judge. 

The group in front of the had their broom reach the ceiling in about 4 seconds. The Lily and James set theirs up. It started to go up slowly.

"James, this is a lot better than the last time! This is very very good."

"Really? It does seem to be going slowly."

Their balloon went up in 15 seconds total. "That was a lot better than before. Last time it went up in about 2 or 3. The time before it didn't go up at all.'

James's grandparents and aunt came over. "Hi James. Is this Lily?"

"Hi." James, his family, and Lily all went to lunch after that. They talked about the last activity, and other things too. After lunch, James's family had to go home. They all said goodbye then Lily and James went back to the area where all of their stuff was. When they were there they saw Lily's partner for the last activity. They went to go do that then met up with everybody else, who went to Pentathlon then.

***

"Man, that really stinks that we didn't get any medals." James sighed.

"Yeah, I thought we would have won a medal in Ghost Race or I would have won one in Potion Rocks."

"Yeah, we did really good though."

"I thought we did. I know I did."

"Same with me."

Lily and James talked about the their events and their friends events. Lily and James were both really tired. James told Lily if he started to fall asleep to hit on the head with her book. Luckily, James had a very hard head and didn't get hurt and didn't fall asleep too many times. However, Lily wasn't that lucky. Around 6 or 7, Lily started to get very tired.

"I didn't get enough sleep last night. I'm really tired right now."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. We are going to stop for dinner soon though so we can't fall asleep."

"Yeah, after dinner I'm going to take a nap."

Lily and James talked again, this time with lapses in their conversation as they half dozed off.

"Are we ever going to stop for dinner?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. It is getting late now."

"I'm just going to go to sleep." Lily relaxed against her chair. "This chair isn't very comfortable though."

"Do you want to sleep on my shoulder? It might be more comfortable." 'I hope she is more comfortable then she is now. I just want her to be comfortable.'

'Does he really want me to lie down on his shoulder? Or is he just being nice?' Lily wondered about this for a second before deciding to lie down on his shoulder. She moved around for a few seconds then found a comfortable spot.

"Lily, I'm sorry about this but we are going to have dinner in 2 kilometers."

"Ok, I'll get up now. I am so tired right now. I hope I don't fall asleep during dinner."

"After dinner you can go to sleep on my shoulder again."

They went inside and had dinner. Lily was almost falling asleep while she ate.

"Ok everybody, time to get back on the bus." Professor White called.

The whole group of friends went back onto the bus. Then Professor White and the teacher from the other school took roll call.

"Do you want to go back to sleep now?" James asked kindly.

"Sure." Lily laid down her head on James's shoulder again. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah, I'm probably going to take a nap."

"If you want you can lay your head on top of mine." 'Lily! What are you thinking? Now he is going to feel like he has to do that. I know you like him and all but that is crazy.'

'Oh. My. God. Did tell me that I can lay my head on hers?!? What should I do? I guess I can, but I'm not sure. I might as well. She said it was ok.' Cautiously James laid his head on top of Lily's. She didn't seem to mind so he allowed himself to relax, even though he only dozed.

"Are you two going out?" Lily heard somebody from Alcazar ask in her half asleep/ half awake state. It was very noise on the bus making it hard for her to get to sleep.

"No" Lily heard James say. Then Lily went back to sleep, feeling, just before she was completely asleep, James's head on top of hers.

***

"Hey Lily." James said. It was in the middle of the next day. "I just got a letter from my grandparents."

"That's cool. What did they say?"

"They really liked you."

Lily laughed quietly. "Everybody seems to think we are good together."

"Do you think we would be good together?"

'Oh my word. Is this going to lead up to him asking me out?' "Yeah, do you?"

"I think so." James took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me?" 'I did it! I hope she says yes. I really do.'

Lily smiled broadly. "Yes. I will go out with you."

Then end.


End file.
